Visita de gemelas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kagami y Tsukasa visitan muy temprano a Konata y sin previo aviso empiezan a besarla, siendo ese el primer paso para una experiencia sin sentido que Konata disfrutaría en grande. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon TsukaxKonaxKaga.


**Advertencia: **Lucky Star no me pertenece, pero deseo leer todo el manga y ver una segunda temporada TnT

**Visita de gemelas**

El inoportuno timbre suena en la casa donde vive Konata Izumi, pero ella trata de ignorarlo y continuar durmiendo plácidamente. Otra vez suena aquel molesto timbre y parecía que nadie iba a responder ¿Es que su padre no estaba? ¿Qué ocurre con Yutaka y Yui? Se supone que su prima mayor decidió pasar la noche en casa por lo tarde que se le hizo en aquella fiesta en la comisaría, algo raro pasaba. No era posible que simplemente se fuera a mitad de la noche, aún si se le hubiese olvidado algo no era posible que fuese necesario hacer eso.

Konata salió con flojera de su habitación y recorrió la casa tratando de buscar si había alguien que fuera a abrir la puerta, pero increiblemente no había nadie, por lo que su obvia reacción era que estaba desconcertada. No se explicaba qué podría haber pasado, aún eran las 5 de la mañana, por lo que no era lógico que fueran a alguna parte. Konata no ve de otra que ir a responder ella misma a quien sea que haya llegado. Si se trataba de un vendedor lo rechazaría sin darle ninguna oportunidad, eso estaba claro.

Konata: ¡Ya abro, no se desesperen!- se sentía aún más fastidiada al escuchar cómo el timbre sonaba con mayor intensidad y frecuencia- Se ve que no tienen paciencia estos personajes.

Tenía unas ganas terribles de sólo dar media vuelta e irse a dormir, pero el timbre no la iba a dejar en paz si hacía caso a su instinto, así que finalmente llega y abre la puerta lista para rechazar la visita en dos patadas y cerrar sin oportunidad a recibir respuesta, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna sus labios son atrapados por alguien que Konata no alcanzó a ver por una cortina de cabello que le tapa completamente la vista. Era inverosímil, alguien la besaba de pronto.

Ese misterioso alguien también empieza a abrazarla pero dejándole libres los brazos, pero a pesar de este error táctico Konata estaba tan sorprendida que no opone ninguna resistencia hasta que finalmente esa persona despega sus labios de los de ella. Konata finalmente puede ver quién fue tan audaz para besarla de golpe, y a quien ve es a Kagami. Su reacción no pudo demostrar más sorpresa aunque quisiera.

Konata: ¿K-K-Ka-Kagami? ¿Qué haces aquí?- de pronto la otaku siente que otros brazos la rodean y ve a Tsukasa con el mismo gesto extraño de su gemela- ¿También tú, Tsukasa? ¿Qué significa est...?- de pronto los labios de Tsukasa hacen el mismo trabajo que hicieron los de su gemela segundos antes.

Konata no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, esperaba que Kagami se pusiera celosa porque Tsukasa la estaba besando igual que ella, pero eso dejó de tener sentido cuando Kagami empezó a besar y lamer el cuello de la otaku. Esto ya se había puesto demasiado loco, y por lo visto no se iban a detener aunque se los pidiera, cosa que a pesar de todo no tenía pensado hacer.

Entre ambas gemela cargan a la anonadada otaku al estilo princesa y se la llevan hasta su habitación, pero no dejaron de besarla, sólo que esta vez ambas usaban sus lenguas al mismo tiempo para jugar con la de Konata. Tal vez nunca se lo iría a decir a nadie aparte de a estas dos mikos, pero Konata sentía que lo empezaba a disfrutar.

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

Las dos hermanas tiran a Konata en su cama al mismo tiempo y enseguida ellas se quitan la ropa de manera sensual enfrente de la chica más bajita. Konata sentía que se excitaba viendolas así, aunque también se preguntaba qué estaba pasando para que vinieran ellas dos tan temprano sólo para esto.

Konata: Ermm... Chicas...

Las gemelas no escucharon nada de lo que intentara decir Konata, sólo terminaron de quitarse sus prendas y lentamente se montaron en la cama de Konata, cada una a un costado de ella. Empezaron por besar el cuello de la otaku, y ella sólo las dejó hacer lo que quisieran mientras sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más, al punto de que la vista la sentía ligeramente nublada. Kagami y Tsukasa eran muy buenas en lo que hacían, y Konata era una fiel testigo de ello. Tal vez no estaba tan mal lo que ocurría.

Nuevamente las dos lenguas recién llegadas coinciden con la de Konata, jugueteando de manera sensual y traviesa con la pequeña punta de esa lengua, Konata sentía que eso nada mas sería suficiente para hacerla perder la conciencia muy pronto, pero las mikos no se querían quedar ahí, por lo que empezaron a desvestir a Konata.

Konata: Chicas, estamos yendo algo rápido...- era lo que decía, pero no hizo nada para oponer resistencia, sino que incluso las ayudó un poco para estar desnuda aún más rápido.

Antes de darse cuenta ya no tenía prenda alguna,estaba totalmente desnuda en la cama con dos sensuales y jóvenes mikos que aún no se tomaron la molestia de explicarle lo que estaba pasando, pero ya no importaba, sólo le interesaba que la siguieran besando y lamiendo cuando ellas llegaron a sus pezones. Se sentía sencillamente genial que las gemelas jugaran así con ella, llevándola a sentir un gran placer que no pensó que lograría tener, y mucho menos con ambas al mismo tiempo.

Los dedos de Kagami y Tsukasa le dan una nueva sorpresa a Konata cuando empiezan a pasearse suavemente sobre el vientre de Konata y le hacían cosquillas alrededor del ombligo. Konata ríe a la vez que gime ligeremente. Quería besarlas otra vez y disfrutar de ese repentino juego entre ellas, así que usó sus manos para guiar aquellos dos hermosos rostros para cumplir con su capricho.

Aún no se había aclarado afuera, pero a ninguna de las tres le importaba en absoluto, les daba igual en ese momento que fuera de noche o de día. Konata seguía besando a las gemelas mientras que esta vez aprovechó a usar sus manos para manosear las nalgas de ambas. Las apretaba a placer y usaba a veces sus dedos para penetrar en ambos anos, aunque no desaprovechó para también divertirse con las húmedas e hichadas entrepiernas de Kagami y Tsukasa. Eran mucho más suaves, jugosas y lascivas de lo que Konata creía que eran los labios íntimos de Tsukasa y Kagami, y ellas correspondía con suaves gemidos sin dejar de lado su labor con la otaku. Ellas contraatacaban la iniciativa de Konata introduciendo un dedo cada una en la vagina de Konata, se les veía muy complacidas por ver el rojo rostro de la otaku y viceversa. Era toda una excelente batalla que valía la pena librar en opinión de Konata.

Las gemelas se levantaron antes de que Konata fuera capaz de alcanzar el clímax, a lo que la enana se siente bastante extrañada, pero tan rápido como llegó esa incertidumbre también se va.

Konata: Ya veo, vinieron para acá muy bien preparadas, chicas. Jejeje.

Kagami y Tsukasa Hiiragi habían traído algunos juguetes sexuales dentro de unas mochilas que Konata no había notado en un principio, pero igual a ella le pareció una agradable sorpresa. Disfrutó ver a las gemelas poniéndose dos de esos juguetes para usarlos con ella, sabía de ello de antemano y su vagina le empezaba a hormiguear con todavía más fuerza que antes. Ya estaba lista para la siguiente parte del juego de la gemelas con ella.

El acto central de este imprevisto evento era inevitable, eso Konata lo tenía claro, así que sólo permitió a Kagami y Tsukasa lamerle los pezones una vez más, era un auténtico gozo sentir cómo la succionaban como si estuvieran intentando ser amantadas por aquellos pechos tan pequeños que parecían infantiles, un encanto que aunque Konata acostumbraba asignarse como su fuese un tipo de privilegio, no estaba muy contenta con tenerlo, al menos antes de ese día. Las manos de Konata vuelven a pasear por los traseros de ambas visitantes y se agasajaban apretándolos y en un par de ocasiones soltó una nalgada a cada una, en respuesta Kagami y Tsukasa soltaban unos tiernos gemidos pero no paraban de succionar con hambre los pechos de Konata.

Llegó el momento tan esperado, Kagami se acostó boca arriba para recibir a Konata, quien sin necesidad de que le dijesen nada se colocó encima y permitió que el juguete sexual de Kagami penetrara su vagina sin ningún problema. Tsukasa por su parte se subió en Konata y preparó su dildo correspondiente en su ano, cosa que a la otaku le gustó mucho más de lo que se esperaba, debía estar soñando para que esas dos hermanitas de ensueño la penetraran por adelante y atrás al mismo tiempo.

Konata: Sean gentiles... esta es la... primera vez que... hago esto- dice entre ahogados gemidos que le peleaban la capacidad de hablar.

La primera en moverse era Kagami, también agarra con firmeza las caderas de Konata y la besa para ahogar los gemidos que finalmente habían triunfado. Tsukasa espera unos diez segundos mas o menos y tembién empieza a moverse encima de la espalda de Konata mientras le apretaba los pechos y besaba su nuca y cuello. Disfrute era poco para Konata para describir con exactitud lo que sentía en ese momento, quería describirlo en un millón de palabras y todavía sentía que tal vez podría quedarse corta.

La tsundere y aplicada Kagami, la cariñosa y despistada Tsukasa, dos caras de una misma moneda que en ese momento dejaron cualquier diferencia entre ellas para presentarse de la misma manera ante la impresionada y encantada Konata; ambas llegaron dispuestas a darle amor y placer, hacerla llegar hasta el fondo mismo del infinito espacio y todavía no querer detenerse. Tomaban el cuerpo de Konata y jugueteban con ella como les parecía, Konata era como un juguete con el que las hermanas Hiiragi disfrutaban poniendo a prueba nuevas formas de dar placer, y hasta el momento tenían un rotundo éxito.

Konata: ¡Chicas! ¡M-me vengo, me v-voy a venir!- las gemelas sonrieron y llevaron más rápido sus movimientos para asegurarse de que Konata mostrara su mejor rostro en cuanto alcanzara el orgasmo.

Llegó. Este trío sexual había alcanzado el título de inolvidable en opinión de Konata, pero no quería detenerse, quería continuar recibiendo amor y gozo de Tsukasa y Kagami. Ambas visitantes estaban sudorosas y sus miradas destellaban con alegría al igual que Konata. La enana se acercó a ambas a gatas y acarició sus rostros antes de besarlas apasionadamente, primero a Kagami y luego a Tsukasa, para luego dejar que ellas tomaran una vez más su cuello y la hicieran perderse nuevamente en ese placer aún nuevo. Era el turno de Tsukasa de ubicarse abajo, con el detalle que iría sentada, Konata se sentaría sobre Tsukasa para ser penetrada adelante y Kagami iba atrás esta vez.

Konata realmente amaba a las gemelas y le gustaba que ellas también la amaran. En esta oportunidad todas empezarían a hacerlo a la vez, empezarían de forma enérgica y Konata gime con fuerza, trata de abrazarse a Tsukasa, pero Kagami le agarra los brazos y las hala hacia atrás mientras Tsukasa abrazaba el pequeño cuerpo contra ella, dando como resultado que Konata se encontraba completamente inmovilizada y a merced de lo que dictara la imaginación de las hermanas visitantes. Konata adoraba esta iniciativa de ellas, deseaban que fuesen así más a menudo, todo sería mucho mejor si así llegase a ser, aún cuando a Konata le gustaba tener las ideas locas primero. Tsukasa la besaba e invadía su boca con ganas como si quisiera tomar también su garganta, y Konata le correspondía con gustó sin dejar sus tiernos y amorosos quejidos. Estaba en el cielo, no había ninguna duda. Eso era el cielo.

Las amaba con todas sus ganas, sería una locura si después de esto la realidad fuese otra. Adoraba la firmeza de Kagami y la efusividad de Tsukasa, eran realmente un deleite para Konata, y ella estaba más feliz y complacida que nunca. Alcanza una vez más el orgasmo sin oportunidad de avisar a sus ahora novias y Konata se desploma sobre Tsukasa y se deja besar otra vez por ambas.

Konata: N-no sé... qué l-las pudo h-haber traído... pero quiero que se repita, ¿d-de acuerdo?

Ambas gemelas le sonríen y se acuestan a ambos lados de la ojiverde, no sin antes dejar sus juguetitos a un lado pues ahora que habían terminado eran una molestia. Lo siguiente durante un par de minutos sería un recital de caricias en el pecho y el estómago de Konata mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos muy contenta. No se lo esperaba al principio, pero tampoco hubiese sido capaz de pedir nada mejor, excepto que vinieran acompañadas de Miyuki también para que hubiesen buenos pechos y excelentes curvas en ese festín misteriosamente dedicado a ella.

Kagami: Konata...- era la primera vez que alguna de las gemelas hablaba, por lo que Konata se sorprendió un poco como si hubiese olvidado que ellas hablaban- Tienes que despertar.

Konata: ¿Eh?

Tsukasa: El desayuno está listo, prima- ahora sí Konata sentía que de pronto algo andaba mal-. Despierta, Konata.

Kagami: Debiste apagar la computadora. Tienes suerte que Yutaka no se haya levantado aún.

Konata: ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

* * *

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Yui: ¡Levántate, Konata! Estás muy sudada y tienes que bañarte.

Konata se levanta sorprendida, y al hacerlo se le nota que el rostro lo tenía marcado con las teclas de su computadora. Se frota un momento los ojos y se da cuenta tenía la PC prendida y estaba a mitad de un eroge. Yui estaba detrás de ella con cara de WTF.

Konata: ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Yui: ¿Cómo que qué ha pasado? Estabas gritando como si estuvieras pariendo, sólo que sin dolor, y además balbuceabas algo así como "las amo" y "denme más, chicas"- Konata sentía que se le salían los ojos por darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero sobre todo dicho-. Deberías moderarte un poco y no dejar tus eroges encendidos, imagínate que Yutaka hubiese venido en lugar de mí y viera lo que estabas haciendo.

Konata: Ermm, sí... Lo siento, onee-san- se levanta algo agitada y comprueba que tal como dijo su prima estaba totalmente bañada en sudor y sentía la entrepierna algo pegajosa, por lo que agradeció no estar desnuda, aunque saber eso sólo le daban ganas de descargar la excitación que se había dado cuenta que había acumulado-. Creo que iré a tomarme un baño y luego desayuno. Gracias por las molestias, onee-san.

Yui: No te preocupes, pero apaga la computadora ahora porque voy a despertar a mi hermana. Nos vemos abajo.

Konata se queda sola en su habitación y se tumba una vez más en la silla, pensando en el hermoso sueño que había tenido. Qué desafortunado fue que no haya sido real, pero igual lo disfrutó a tope. Recogió la guía del eroge que había estado jugando la noche anterior y se acuerda que era uno de temática yuri y consistía en conquistar a dos hermanas en uno de sus niveles. Vaya coincidencia más agradable. Sonrió ampliamente a pesar de saber que algo así no lo tendría fácil para contárselo a Kagami y Tsukasa, o tal vez sí lo haría a manera de broma y se divertiría en grande mirando sus reacciones.

Konata: ¿Sabes una cosa?- miraba fijamente el eroge antes de guardarlo con delicadeza y apagar la PC- De pronto creo que eres mi videojuego favorito, jejejeje.

**Fin**

¿Qué tal este nuevo invento loco? ¿Bueno o malo? Esta semana no actualizaré ninguno de mis fics largos a partir del lunes para descansar por la semana mayor, así que lamento mucho si no leen el fic que posiblemente quisieran leer este martes, pero para la otra semana se los aseguro que lo leerán. Por ahora sólo haré oneshots.

Hasta otra


End file.
